


The Bride

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, Negative self-image, Plus Size!Reader, Smut, nsfw gif included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Dean’s determined to find someone to distract him from the fact that he hasn’t met the one and his little brother Sammy is getting married tomorrow. When a Bride in full gown strides into the bar Dean can’t look away and from there the rest is history…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happily written for Bev’s milestone challenge! Congrats darling! I couldn’t get this idea out of my head so I hope you enjoy it! All mistakes are my own and I own none of the included images or gifs. Feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> My prompt for the challenge: Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Queen

  

   Dean’s drinking a shot between his beers looking around the bar for a little company. Tomorrow Sammy will be getting married and tonight he wants to forget that he still hasn’t met that special someone. So yeah definitely in need of company just to make it through tomorrow. However, the pickings in the bar are slim to none. It’s a newer bar than Ellen’s bar that he usually frequents. He didn’t want his Aunt Ellen or cousin Jo to see him sulking, but from the looks of it he figures it’ll probably just be him and his hand tonight.

   Fate though has other plans tonight as the bar door slams open and a bride stalks in with the door slamming behind her he’s got a feeling the wedding didn’t go as planned. The dress is extravagant in soft whites and tiers, but Dean can’t see the bride for the veil that covers her head.

He watches in amusement as she somehow manages to sit herself up on the stool as the bartender leans in just waiting to hear the story. Dean wants to hear it too as does the patrons of the bar as the hoop, cheer, and whistle at her. He watches with apt attention when the bartender gestures to her veil and she pulls it off throwing at the bartender gesturing for the bottle of Jim Beam. Dean’s smitten as he catches a glimpse of her. She has long wavy Y/C hair, her make up is simple but accentuates her plump lips, and that smile. Dean thinks he could get lost in the smile. It startles Dean the way he looks at her with the thoughts of love at first sight play across his mind but perhaps it’s just intrigue and lust. She’s a mystery to him. He can’t say he’s ever seen her around town.

   Dean watches as she speaks animatedly with the bartender while he continues to refill her glass with the whiskey she pointed out when she arrived. The bartender and the Bride seem close and Dean hopes that maybe he’s just a friend. Well of course he’s just a friend she was getting married today. He watches the girl nod and the bartender shrugs before disappearing to the back and returning handing her something long and silver.

    She turns in his direction and shouts, “Hey Marv! Play my song!”

    “You got it Y/N/N!” After a moment the smooth sounds of Queen begin playing over the speakers and Dean almost drops his beer realizing which Queen song it is.

 _This thing called love I just can't handle it_  
this thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love

    He looks back to her and he can’t believe how happy she appears. Dean’s mouth actually drops as she jumps up fluffing out the white gown revealing that the bartender handed her a pair of large scissors. He continues watching as she leans down and begins cutting away at the skirt of dress. The entire bar is singing along with loud cheers as she continues her hack job. If Dean wasn’t witnessing it with his own eyes he wouldn’t believe it’s actually happening. He doubts his family or friends will believe him when he shares this story.

   After several moments she throws the skirt up and waves it like a victory flag just as the song finishes. Looking at her now as she’s practically facing him he takes her in. She’s curvier than she appears with a bountiful hour glass figure that makes Dean’s mouth water. She’s cut the dress to where the tattered skirt hangs mid-thigh revealing her legs covered in white fishnet house and a delicate white and blue garter belt. Dean imagines him on his knees kissing up her legs before pulling the garter down with his teeth as she watches breathlessly. Dean shakes his head and decides whatever dick let her go is obviously the stupidest person he’s ever known, and he hasn’t even met them.

   “Woo! Go Y/N!” a woman shouts behind Dean and he smiles looking up now knowing her name. To Dean’s disbelief her eyes catch his and he freezes like a deer in the headlights as she begins making her way over. Dean feels his pants get tighter as she moves near him but ultimately passes him. She practically leaps into the arm of the woman behind him and he hears her making high fives with the woman and her group that were seated behind Dean. The bartender brings over a tray of drinks giving Dean another beer before sitting the tray at the table behind him. The bartender then moves and begins cleaning up the remains of her dress which still bothers Dean wanting to know her story. He wants to turn around and talk to her now that she’s close but he can’t do it. The last thing she probably wants is some bar fly hitting on her after not getting married. He sighs then taking just a sip of the fresh beer and pulls out some cash sitting it on the table. He decides perhaps she should remain a beautiful mystery. He’s just a mechanic and with that dress there’s no way Dean could offer her a life better than what she has. 

    Frustrated with himself Dean scoots the chair back from the table but before he can stand a fishnet clad leg crosses over him and he looks up to find the Bride. She’s straddling him with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Dean’s eyes go wide at the feeling of her body pressed against him as she settles on his thighs.

    “Sorry,” she speaks and Dean thinks its music to his ears. “I got tired of waiting for you to turn around and make a move.” Her lips curve into a flirtatious grin, “I’m Y/N.”

    Dean smirks, “Y/N, I’m Dean and it’s my pleasure to meet you.”

    She bites her lip and before Dean can react she’s grinding her clothed core against his very evident arousal. The way she bites her lip stops the moan but her eyes close and Dean doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything hotter. After a moment she opens her eyes meeting his and leans forward so he can feel her warm breath on his neck as she whispers into his ear, “No Dean I think it’s going to be my pleasure.”

    “Princess, you are something else aren’t you?” Dean can’t think of anything suave or cool to say. He can feel the warmth of her body and it’s taking everything not to lay her down on the table and take her in front of the entire bar.

    She smiles, “No one’s ever called me a Princess before.”

   “Well they’re idiots!” He looks across her bare shoulders and down to the corset of the cut off wedding dress. “I mean clearly whoever let you get away is a definite idiot.”

    Dean swears he sees a tear forming but can’t focus before her lips are pressed against his. He thinks she has some kind of vanilla flavored gloss and returns the kiss slightly a bit rougher. She doesn’t seem to mind as she parts her lips swiping her tongue in a teasing manner. Dean brings his hands resting on her hips as their heated make out session continues. When they finally part due to lack of air the bar is cheering again and she blushes trying to hide her face in Dean’s neck.

    “You want to get out of here Princess?” Dean asks before he can think about it. It’s probably too forward but maybe she needs it too.

    She only nods against him and then pulls back, “It’s kind of cold though so I’ll see if I can grab a jacket then I’m all yours.”

     Dean looks again at her bare shoulders realizing that she probably is chilly and wants to smack himself for not offering her the coat hung on the back of his chair. “I’m happy to lend you mine. I think the leather would look good with that outfit.”

     She smiles standing and he grabs his jacket helping her slide it on. He pulls out enough cash to cover his tab as well as her drinks and leaves it with a nod to the bartender. To Dean’s amusement the upbeat lyrics of _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ fill the bar again. He laughs placing his hand on the small of her back before guiding her out into the cool night air towards his Baby. Dean opens the passenger door as she slides in and quickly goes to his side to get in starting the vehicle with the loud rumble and she jumps with a squeak before giggling. Dean’s smitten for sure. He’d do anything she asked as long as he could hear her laugh again.

     “She’s beautiful Dean,” Y/N’s hands run softly over Baby’s leather as she looks over it with a smile of wonder.

    “How do you know Baby’s a she?”

    “A car this beautiful could only be a lady.”

    “Well she’s certainly not as beautiful as you,” Dean retorts and he knows she’s blushing.

    “Aren’t you the charmer? So where are you taking me?”

    “My place if it’s okay with you. It’s not far and it’s not fancy but we’ll be alone.”

    “I like the sound of that,” her voice is smooth but Dean can sense that she’s a bit nervous. He looks down finding her hand still lying on the leather and moves his hand over hers with a small squeeze.

     A comfortable silence falls in the car as he pulls up to his small two bedroom house. It’s quaint and plenty for him but he looks to her to see if she likes it. To his delight she looks happy with her eyes wide, “Home sweet home, Princess.”

     Dean opens the door for her and walks with her hand in his to the door before opening it allowing her to enter the home first. Dean switches on some lights shutting and locking the door as she wonders into the living room. Dean splurged on one of those fancy L-shaped couches and she sits down with a sigh wiggling her hips, “You have a beautiful home too, Dean. Is everything about you beautiful?”

    Dean feels himself blush as he scratches the back of his head with his right hand, “How about a beer?”

    “Love one.” Y/N takes off his jacket laying it carefully over the back of the couch and turns to pull off the heels she is still wearing. As Dean comes back he watches as she wiggles her toes taking the beer taking a large gulp. “Why does beer no matter how cold always taste like warm piss?”

     Dean nearly spits out his own gulp before he laughs settling down beside her but allowing enough room for her comfort. It’s a waste though because she’s soon pressed against his side pulling his arm around her shoulders. Dean smiles, “I wouldn’t call it piss myself but then again what do I know.”

     She takes another drink, “Dean?”

     “Yes, Princess?”

     “Do you really think I’m beautiful?” her voice trembles and Dean’s heart actually aches for her. He takes her beer and his sitting them on the coffee table before turning and pulling her over his lap so she straddles him again. Small tears are falling down her cheek so Dean cups her face making soothing circles with his thumbs before leaning in and kissing her cheeks and planting a final soft kiss on her lips. She practically whimpers throwing her arms around him, “I’m glad you came to that bar tonight.”

    “What happened, Y/N?” Dean knows he should’ve been more tactful but he doesn’t think he can stand not knowing who hurt this beautiful woman.

    She sits back on his lip with a deep breath and begins, “I was in the church getting ready to walk down the aisle and I heard my Dad and fiancé talking. My fiancé works in my father’s law firm that’s how we met. My father actually introduced us and encouraged the relationship saying it’d be good for me. But when I heard them talking.” She stops breaking down in sobs trembling as Dean tries to soothe her wishing he could stop her from hurting.

     “What were they saying, Princess?” Dean asks when she seems a little calmer. She sniffs sitting up eyes red, “It was all a set up. Arthur doesn’t even like me he told my Dad that he wanted a better raise because he had to marry the ugly cow of the Y/L/N family. My Dad said that as long as he married me he’d be made partner and I’d be a stay at home wife and he’d have nothing to worry about. My Dad didn’t even try to defend me and he knew that Arthur didn’t even love me. Who does that to their own daughter, Dean?”

      Dean has no words for how he feels right now. He’s angry for sure but it’s beyond that. Y/N is a beautiful woman and the fact that they can’t see it is a goddamn tragedy, “To be honest Y/N a piece of shit!” Dean plants his hands on her hips with a small squeeze, “Now Y/N you listen to me. I don’t know you that well but believe me I want to. You are a beautiful woman no matter what they say and I’ll do anything to make you see that, but fuck them! I’m glad you left his sorry ass because he doesn’t deserve you.”

     Dean finishes trying to reign back in his anger and figure out what her face is saying, but it doesn’t matter because her hands run up under his shirt in a motion to pull it off and Dean allows her. She doesn’t give him time to adjust before they’re back kissing. Dean fiddles with the bottoms on the back of her dress but he feels like he’s all thumbs because it isn’t going quickly. Y/N starts giggling pulling back, “Having a rough time Cowboy?”

    “This dress isn’t a joke. Here stand up and turn around baby,” he smiles at the blush as she does as he asks. Dean lets his hands skim up her legs and squeezes her ass with another giggle as he begins undoing the beading and soon the remnants of her wedding dress slide down. Dean gasps at the white laced bra and panties as she slowly turns back to him. “You’re a goddess.”

   Y/N drops to her knees spreading Dean’s legs as she leans forward quickly undoing his belt. She looks up at Dean with a smirk and he gets the message hoisting himself up and allowing her to pull his jeans and boxers freeing is aching cock. “Fuck!” is all that Dean can make out before her tongue licks the head of his cock and he nearly comes off the couch with how good it feels. She doesn’t tease him long before she takes him in her mouth working up and down while her hands massage his balls. Dean can barely think but he does know if she keeps this up he isn’t going to last long. She continues working him in and out of her mouth and when Dean looks down her eyes are on him. He can’t stop himself seeing the blush of her cheeks and her lips wrapped around him.

   “P…princess you gotta stop,” Dean whines. “I’m not going to last.”

    She pulls off with a smile, “Then don’t we have all night and I want to taste you. Now come on baby and fuck my mouth.” She takes him back into her mouth and Dean’s hands grab onto her hair as he pumps his hips allowing him to do as she asks. She moans against him and before he can warn her he’s spilling down her throat and she continues soaking until she’s sure he’s done. Dean’s hands fall from her hair and she pulls off him with a smile wiping her mouth, “You taste amazing.”

   “Get up here Princess,” Dean pulls her back to his lap making quick work of her bra and groans as her breasts are freed. The nipples already hardening in the air Dean leans forward taking one in his mouth wrapping his tongue around it while his hand finds the other one. Y/N’s moans and whimpers urge him on before switching off and then finally allowing a hand to slide down to her core. He rubs her through the sheer lace fabric as she gasps, “You like that baby?” She only nods as she grinds herself against him, “Lay back on the couch Y/N.” Y/N quickly does as Dean asks lying down as he moves spreading her legs as she did him earlier. He slowly peels off her panties along with the fishnet hose and her garter belt, but he really likes the little garter so he slowly slides it back up and she looks to him questionably, “It just looks cute baby.” He doesn’t waste any more time before he slowly begins leaving open mouth kisses on her inner thighs. Her core is practically dripping and Dean can’t wait to get his mouth on her but for her he wants to take his time. He really doesn’t want this to be over too soon.

    Y/N’s reaching for his head, “Dean, you don’t have to do this okay. I won’t be mad.”

    Dean stops looking up at her, “I really want too Princess, but if you rather I didn’t it’s your decision.” Dean seems a lot of emotions in her face and then he thinks back to that piece of shit fiancé of hers. “Did he never go down on you?”

    She shakes her head, “He said he didn’t like it and that I wouldn’t either.”

    Dean’s eyes widen, “You’ve never had someone go down on you?” She only shakes her head and bites her lip but Dean is determined now. “Princess, as I mentioned that guy’s a fucking idiot and I promise you that I’ll make you feel so good. If you don’t like it tell me to stop and I will okay?”

    “Okay, Dean,” she reaches for his hand and he happily entwines with hers. “I trust you.”

    That’s all Dean needs as he takes the hand he’s holding and places it on the back of his head leaning down licking a swipe up her wet core to her clit with a flick of his tongue. He grins wickedly as her hips nearly leave the couch followed but a litany of whispered curses. Dean dives licking and sucking at her clit. He brings up his hand and slowly begins working them in and out of her core as he continues his ministrations on her clit. Her hand is grasping the back of his head tightly while the other kneads at her own breast. Dean lays her arm down across her hips to allow him to control the movements, “D…Dean I’m…going to cum. I..I..can’t!” She screams then as her orgasm overtakes her and Dean happily works her through the trembling orgasm. He comes up and removes his hand making sure she sees him sucking her wetness from her fingers. Using her legs she pulls him on top of her and kisses him with a moan tasting herself on his lips. Dean pulls back looking down at the flushed pale skin of his princess and feels a twitch meaning he’s already getting hard again. That’s never really happened to him before but he knows the reason is because she’s so fucking beautiful right now. Dean likes sex and he likes making his partners feel good, but knowing he was the first to go down on her is a whole other level.

    “How was that Princess?”

    “I don’t think you’re human, Dean.” Y/N laughs. “I’m going to need a minute but then I absolutely need you inside me.”

    “I feel that come here,” Dean sits up pulling her with him. “Hold on tight okay.” She looks up at him as he stands confused before Dean lifts her up bridal style and moves to carry her through the house to his bedroom.

     “Dean!” she screeches wrapping her arms around his neck. “Put me down I’m too big for you to carry you’ll hurt your back.”

     “Later Princess we’re going to have a serious talk about your body image but right now just hang on. You’re going to love my mattress.” Dean makes it to his room and lays her down gently reaching to turn on the lamp when the television comes on filling the room with noises from _Casa Erotica_. Y/N squirms pulling out the remote but Dean freezes forgetting that he had left the television on one of the premium channels. Dean watches the couple and then back to Y/N as she gives him a knowing look, “I’m so sorry I didn’t know I left it on Cinemax.”

      Y/N watches the couple, “Don’t be sorry. That looks hot.”

      Dean laughs shutting off the television and crawling into the bed, “You want to try it.”

      Y/N thinks about it for a moment then laughs, “Maybe another time Dean. Now will you please make love to me?” Y/N pales looking down realizing what she said. Dean isn’t put off in the slightest. He’s already decided he wants to take his time with her now that he has her in the bedroom.

      “Princess,” Dean lifts her head with his hand. “It will be my honor to make love to you, Y/N.”

       Dean is granted the biggest smile yet while she pulls him forward, “Thank you Dean. For everything I’m really glad I met you.” Dean can’t think of anything to say so he leans over kissing her allowing his already hard cock to line up with her core. He slowly pushes in until he bottoms out while she wraps her legs around him. “Move Dean. Please for the love of all things holy move,” she whimpers.

     “As you wish, Princess,” Dean sits a slow pace thrusting in and out of her. Every noise she makes is pure adrenaline in his veins. She’s flushed and breathtaking and although he’s not a praying man he hopes this isn’t a one-time thing. It should scare him since he just met her but then again his Dad knew he wanted to marry his Mom just by the fact she bumped into him coming out of a movie theater. “You’re so perfect taking me so well, Princess.” Her hands grasp at his shoulders as she begins moving her hips in time with his thrust.

    “Dean, please cum in me. I want to feel you,” she gasps as Dean hits her g-spot. Now that he knows what works he makes it his aim every time. Dean continues and feels the signs of orgasm as his balls tighten and the he’s coming harder than he ever has before. He feels bad because he wanted to hold out for her but she just felt too damn good. Thankfully his release hits her and she’s coming squeezing tightly around him milking the last of his release before he pulls away falling beside her. “That was amazing I think I saw God for a second.”

    Dean laughs leaning over giving her another soft kiss before standing up and heading to the restroom. He warms the water getting a hot rag cleaning himself off and rewarms it to go clean Y/N up. She lays back as he slowly cleans her up when an idea comes to mind. It’s a fairly terrible idea, but he’s just not ready to lose her yet. “So I know it’s kind of short notice and with what you’ve been through you may say no, which is fine I completely understand, but I just need to ask.”

    Y/N pulls herself up to his level, “Okay ask away Dean.”

    “My brother is getting married tomorrow afternoon and I’d really like to know if you’d be my date?” Dean says it quickly and waits prepared for her to let him down. She was just supposed to be getting married herself and he’s probably just a rebound. He’s afraid to look up at her because he knows it’s a lot to ask for two people who barely know each other.

    “Dean,” her voice is light but he’s still afraid. “Dean, will you please look at me?” He slowly looks up but finds her smiling brightly as she takes his hands in hers. “I’d be honored to be your date tomorrow. I mean I’ll need to go to my apartment because I don’t think a ripped up wedding dress is the way to go but other than that I’m yours.”

    “Really?” Dean asks not quite believing what he hears.

    “Absolutely, but I have one condition,” her face grows serious and Dean swallows nervously before nodding. “After the wedding we go on a real date.”

    “Are you serious? Y/N nothing would make me happier. I’ve been thinking all night how crazy this is but I don’t want you out of my life.” Dean feels like a kid at Christmas as he pulls her in holding her and kissing her.

    She smiles yawning, “But seriously I need rest if we have a wedding tomorrow. You’ve worn me out.”

    Dean stands pulling back the covers and crawls in next to her pulling the covers back up over them. He cuts out the lamp and she quickly cuddles next to him kissing his chest. Dean wraps his arms around her kissing her forehead and listens as her breathing slows and he knows she’s asleep. Kissing her again he settles in with a smile drifting off happier than he has been in years.

** Two years later **

    “So I’m sitting there watching this beautiful woman completely hack up her wedding gown knowing no one will ever believe me and that’s the moment I knew.” Dean looks over from where he’s standing at Y/N as she’s smiling holding back tears surrounded by their friends and family. “Y/N I knew then that I wanted to marry you and every day since then has been like a dream. I love you so much and I’m so glad we get to spend the rest of our lives together!” He holds up his champagne flute as the room erupts into cheers. Y/N stands rushing to her husband pulling him in for a kiss.

    “I love you, Dean Winchester!” she yells as the music begins to play. Y/N looks at Dean in awe as new tears threaten to spill. “My song!”

    “I love you Princess! Now come on and dance with me!” Dean hands his drink to his brother Sam and pulls his bride into his arms spinning on the dance floor in time to the upbeat voice of Freddie Mercury.

 _There goes my baby_  
She knows how to Rock n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat  
  
I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love


End file.
